


A Week in the Life of A Second-Grade Sex Slave

by Little_Archer



Series: The Sex Slaves of William Tell Elementary School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Boy Swapping, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Collars, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Enemas, Extreme Underage, Father/Son Incest, Gang bangs, Grooming, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Parties, Public Sex, Slaveboy Raffle, Slavery, Spitroasting, beastiality, just briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Archer/pseuds/Little_Archer
Summary: There's a routine to Freddie's life. He wakes up, gets dressed, gets fucked by his Master, goes to school, gets fucked again, goes home, has a bath with his brother, goes to bed. It's all pretty predictable, actually; every day follows pretty much the same pattern every week.He likes it that way.





	1. Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and arguably even pervier than before. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it got long so now it's chapter 1 of 7 haha. A lot of the tags are for content that's coming up in future chapters. :) Enjoy!

Every Monday Freddie Alonzo got up at six o’clock, excited for a new week. He got dressed in the shirt, pants, underwear and socks that his mom and laid out for him last night and went downstairs to have breakfast with his mom and his little brother Jay. He cheerfully ate his breakfast and then got ready for school. He kissed his mother and Jay goodbye and set off at ten minutes to seven. He didn’t need to be at school until eight, but his mom needed to take Jay to daycare at ten past, and so he left early so she didn’t have to worry about him. 

He was in the second grade and he didn’t walk to school by himself anyway, he always went to his friend Mikey’s house and they walked together, since even though they were big kids it was safer that way—neither his mom nor Mikey’s dad had to worry about all the creepers out there who’d happily pluck a cute little boy off the street and bad touch him. Whenever she asked, Freddie told his mom and they liked getting to school so early, because it meant that he and Mikey got the whole playground to themselves until the other kids got there.

Once he was out of the door, Freddie would hurry to Mikey’s house, which was only two streets over. He waved hello his neighbours like Mrs. Chapman, who was always leaving for work just when he was leaving, and Mr. Dairy, who was his babysitter’s dad. He would walk by Drew Chastain, who always got up early to walk his family’s two big Shepherds, Mini and Max, who always liked seeing Freddie. Drew would always give him a friendly pat on the butt when Mini and Max were done sniffing him, which Freddie had seen him do with his sports friends and always made him feel special. Sometimes he’d see other kids like his friends Rudy and Sean, but usually they weren’t out this early. 

At seven o’clock—give or take two minutes---Freddie always made it to Mikey’s house, where he’d go inside without knocking. In the front hallway, he’d take off his shoes, his backpack, his coat and other winter stuff when it was cold, then his pants, shirt, socks and underwear in that order. Those he put in a pile on the table near the door, exchanging them for a thin leather collar with a fancy F engraved on the tag, which he would clip on as he walked through Mikey’s house into the kitchen. There, Mikey would be leaning on the table with his legs spread, also only wearing his collar, with his dad fucking him from behind.

Freddie would say good morning to Mikey’s dad—who was Mr. Black if there were people but Master when they were here—and take up the same position as Mikey, waiting for his turn. He usually only had to wait five minutes or so before their Master could cum inside Mikey and then pull out, put Mikey’s plug in and line up behind Freddie. Sometimes he didn’t even have to wait, the Master finishing before Freddie got there. 

If Freddie was on time, his Master would put some lube on his hole to prepare him, but if Freddie was late, then he deserved to be fucked with only the leftover cum that was on his cock from fucking Mikey. A good slave was punctual. 

Freddie’s fucking usually lasted from twenty minutes to a half-hour, depending on how many times the Master had fucked Mikey lately. Freddie was so jealous of Mikey, who got to live with their Master instead of having to go home and stay with a boring mom who didn’t even like it if he took his pants off in the house. His Master had promised Freddie that when he was older he’d take Freddie away so he could be a full-time slave like he was supposed to be, and Freddie couldn’t wait. He had a feeling the Master was waiting until next year when Jay started kindergarten, which was when Freddie had become his slave. Then he could take them both together. 

Freddie would like that, and he’d make sure that his brother was just as good a slave as he was. He was already training him in secret. 

Once the Master had given Freddie his cum, he would put Freddie’s plug in too, a comforting presence in his hole in the absence of his Master’s cock. It wasn’t nearly as long but it was about the width of the Master’s cock, so nothing would leak out. Once it was secure, Freddie and Mikey would crouch together and lick the Master clean like good boys, sometimes giggling as their tongues touched each other. As long as they didn’t goof off too much when they were working, the Master let them have fun. He wasn’t mean. 

Sometimes when they had extra time the Master would let them do that until he came again, squirting on their faces and letting them lick it off each other. But usually he only let them go for a few minutes before making them get up and get dressed for school. Then Mikey would go upstairs and Freddie would go to the hallway and come back with his clothes, and his Master would dress him, leaving the underwear on the table to wipe any stray cum off Freddie’s face or legs with. He made them wear clothes to school, but slaves did _not_ wear underwear. The only reason Freddie wore them from his bedroom to here was because his mom had caught him not wearing them to school one day last year and gotten annoyed.

They also couldn’t wear their collars to school, which was too bad, but Freddie understood. Once he was dressed, the Master dressed Mikey too, and then they were off to school. It was a ten-minute walk, though they were driven if they were running late. They usually got to the school just a few minutes before eight, giving them a little bit of time to play before the bell herded them inside.

School wasn’t Freddie’s favourite thing, but whenever he got restless he’d focus on the plug in his butt and remember that his Master expected him to do well, and then he’d pay better attention. He and Mikey both did really well on tests. On Mondays they had spelling tests that they had to study for over the weekend, and Freddie almost never missed an answer.

At recess they had to go to the bathroom first and take their plugs out, because there was always a very real chance of getting pantsed when it wasn’t winter and they weren’t wearing snowpants. In the winter they got to keep the plugs in. Also the Master told them that if they ended up messing around with any of their school friends they were allowed to, as long as they told him after. It didn’t usually happen, though there was a fifth-grade boy named Aiden who’d gotten Freddie to touch his penis a few times under the slide. Freddie hoped they did more soon. 

But mostly they just played normally, alone or sometimes with their other friends. Rudy, and Sean and Harper and his little brother Garth. They were all also slaves, so it was easy to be friends with them because they didn’t really have to hide anything. Of course Freddie had other friends, but those were his best friends.

Freddie and Mikey had to go back inside a few minutes before the end of recess to re-plug themselves. Mikey had a cell phone that he used to take pictures of them after and send to their Master so he knew they had, and then they went back to class. 

Lunch was when Freddie missed the first grade the most. Mr. Matheson, the first-grade teacher, was a friend of the Master’s and he would always fuck Freddie and Mikey during lunch, most days of the week at least. But now people would wonder why they were eating lunch in his classroom, so he only fucked them on Fridays. Mrs. Arche, the second-grade teacher, wasn’t nearly as fun. 

But after lunch it was only a few hours until school was done, and they were finally let out. Other kids went to play on the playground, but Freddie and Mikey hurried home. Freddie’s babysitter couldn’t come on Mondays and his mom worked until six, so he got to stay at the Master’s house until then. They got home, stripped, put their collars on, and went right upstairs to the bathroom, where the Master had their enema kits waiting. They did each other until they were clean enough to eat out of, then put in fresh plugs—though sometimes there were other toys waiting for them instead—and then went to find the Master.

Usually he was sitting in his work chair at his computer, or on the couch, and they would kneel in front of him until he gave them orders. This was always the part of Freddie’s day with the most uncertainty in it, because the Master might ask for anything. He did usually ask how school had gone, but other than that…sometimes he asked them to bring him food, sometimes he wanted his dick sucked for a few hours, sometimes he got them to kiss each other for a while, or do other fun stuff—once he’d gotten them to spend the whole three and a half hours sucking each other’s dicks—or he’d tell them to just go do their homework, or sometimes he’d just have then kneel there the whole time and not even acknowledge them while he worked. He was their Master, he could do whatever he wanted with them.

Most Mondays he did fuck Freddie, though, since he knew that Freddie had to go home and couldn’t do anything fun until the next morning. He was really nice like that. Then, at quarter after six, he’d get Freddie and Mikey dressed, Freddie in his underwear and all, and without his plug, which he wasn’t allowed to wear home, so that Freddie could be picked up by his mom. Mikey, he knew, was undressed again as soon as the door closed, but Freddie went home and ate supper and talked about his day with mom and Jay, leaving out all the parts that had mattered to him. Then he did his homework and was allowed to play video games or watch TV or play until eight, when he and Jay had a bath together. 

Freddie had convinced his mom that he was old enough to bathe by himself and that having his mom see him naked was embarrassing, and assured her that he could help Jay wash. He always washed his brother all over, especially between his legs, stroking his little dick as much as he could and getting Jay to do the same to him, remining him that he should always touch an older boy’s dick when he was asked to, and also that this was a boy secret that moms didn’t know about. Over the next little while he’d get Jay to do more and more, starting with some mouth stuff. He wasn’t allowed to fuck Jay, because if the Master _did_ take him as a slave next year, taking his virginity was his right. But he could do other stuff. 

After they got out of the bath, Jay went to bed and Freddie was allowed to spend another half-hour playing video games before his own bedtime, when he kissed and hugged his mom, snuck into Jay’s room and kissed him, then went to bed himself, pulling his pajamas off as soon as his door was shut and sleeping naked like a proper slave. 

Freddie as not allowed to pleasure himself, but he did usually stick a finger up his butt before he fell asleep, using the sensation to remember his Master’s cock up there, and anticipating having it the next morning. It always made him sleep well, have good dreams, and wake up on Tuesday feeling happy.


	2. Tuesdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually blown away by the amount of attention this story got in just two days. I guess a lot of people wanted to see a slutty second grader get fucked a lot? So...here's more of that! I hope you all enjoyed and will keep enjoying!
> 
> A very small part of this chapter is a gift for a friend, and a very small part of it is based on something that happened to me once.

Tuesday mornings were the same as Monday mornings—most of Freddie’s weekday mornings were the same—he’d get up, get dressed, eat, get ready, go to the Master’s house, get fucked, get plugged, go to school. 

The only real difference was at lunchtime, when they had forty-five minutes of playtime outside after eating if the weather was nice. They had that every day, and Freddie was still getting used to it because he still missed spending all of lunch in the classroom getting fucked by Mr. Matheson last year, but he did admit that more time to play with his friends was nice, even if he had to do it unplugged.

But on Tuesdays, Rudy’s older brother Ben snuck over from the middle school across the road to fuck Rudy. Rudy’s masters were his mom and his uncle, and they were raising him to be a proper little slave boy like Freddie and Mikey were. But both his older and younger brothers were being raised to be masters when they were older, and Rudy was their practice slave. His little brother Tom was Jay’s age but Rudy said Tom had already learned how to fist him whenever he wanted, which he thought was so fun he did it four or five times a day. Ben, meanwhile, used Rudy for other things. 

When they’d all been in kindergarten, Ben had been in the fifth grade and he’d used to get Rudy naked at recess in the trees behind the playground and face-fuck him the whole time. Freddie had seen them doing it in the second week of school, just after he’d been taken by his own Master, and Ben had just kept doing it not even knowing that Freddie was a slave, or caring that he was watching. He’d never cared if people watched back then, and it had been a pretty open secret that the Harrington brothers messed around at recess for anyone who wanted to watch. Ben liked getting Rudy to suck his friends back then, and now he always made Rudy entertain his friends when they were at home. Rudy always went across the road to wait for Ben after school, and he proudly told Freddie and the rest of them that he took at least ten seventh-graders in one of his holes a day. Ben also liked to make Rudy walk home naked, hiding from people who might see him, and post naughty pictures of him online in places where people might see them instead of just on the special websites their mom used.

And on Tuesdays, his class schedule at middle school gave him time at lunch to sneak over to the elementary school and fuck Rudy against a tree. And, knowing that Rudy’s friends were also all slave boys, he’d started bringing some of his friends too. None of them, as far as Freddie knew, were slaves or masters, they were just middle school boys who wanted to cum in something. And Freddie and Mikey had very clear standing orders from the Master: they were never, under any circumstances, to say no to anyone who wanted to use them for sex, except for girls. Harper and Garth, who were in the third and first grades respectively, weren’t allowed home until they’d been fucked a certain number of times, so Tuesdays were easy for them. Sean was the only one who sometimes didn’t participate—every so often his Master ordered him not to let anyone touch him at all for a while. But when he didn’t have that order standing he played with them too. 

So at the start of lunch break either five or six of them would rush to the back of the woods—farther from the playground than two years ago—and strip, waiting for Ben and his friends to arrive, which never took more than a few minutes. Usually he brought about seven or eight of his friends, and Ben never said a word before unzipping and just sticking his cock in Rudy, pushing him roughly up against his tree and getting started.

The seventh-grade boys didn’t have the stamina of an adult master, so each fuck only lasted five or ten minutes, but each of them usually went twice or more. Because they’d all been taught to fuck using Rudy, they tended to roughness, but slaves didn’t complain and for himself at least, Freddie liked it that way. He liked feeling what was happening to him. Rudy always got the roughest end of the deal, with most of the attention being on him, and he always ended up covered in cum and sucking all the older boys’ dicks clean so they could go back to middle school. Freddie, Mikey, Harper, Garth and Sean always had to lick him off after they’d left so he didn’t go to class covered in cum. Rudy always looked so happy at the end of Tuesday lunch hour.

Nothing else interesting ever really happened on Tuesdays, though they did get back Monday’s spelling tests, and so when Mikey and Freddie went home, they were either rewarded or punished depending on how they did. Usually Freddie got a reward, a piece of cake or a nice long session with a vibrator or a gentle fuck, and Mikey almost always did fine too, though he was more likely than Freddie to get a paddling while having to spell the words he’d missed aloud. Freddie sometimes felt bad because Mikey usually got paddled just for getting a lower mark than him, but he didn’t feel bad enough to fake being bad at spelling—besides, Mikey always did better than him in math, and they had math tests on Wednesdays. 

Tuesdays Freddie got only an hour with the Master after school, so he usually got a lot of attention in that hour. At half past three his babysitter Leo would get to the house to pick him up. He couldn’t babysit on Mondays or Fridays because he had swim practice, but on the other three days of the week he picked Freddie up from the Master’s house and took him home until six. Like Freddie, he just walked into the house and picked him up from whatever he was doing at the time. 

Leo was in high school, and he was also a slave to their Master. The Master didn’t fuck Leo, but he did use Leo to keep an eye on Freddie and to run other errands for him. Freddie had to get dressed, but he didn’t have to wear underwear, he was allowed to stay plugged and most importantly he got to keep his collar on when Leo took him home, and it was Leo’s responsibility to make sure he was dressed properly for his mother at twenty past six. 

Leo always fucked Freddie a lot. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself or have orgasms at all except on or in Freddie, and after a whole weekend of no sex, he always spent Tuesday fucking Freddie’s ass or face as much as he could. Sometimes he did it the entire three hours until his mom got home, though usually he couldn’t keep it up that long no matter how much he wanted to. About half the time he fucked Freddie the second they were in the house, pushing him up against the front door without even letting him take his clothes off, just pulling his pants down, his plug out and putting his cock inside Freddie like he was dying without it. Only after he’d cum did he let Freddie undress properly. 

Leo was a slave too, but Freddie had been ordered to do whatever he said and whatever he wanted, and his mother was always so impressed with what a good babysitter Leo was, and how Freddie had never once misbehaved or gotten in trouble since he’d started. She loved Leo to bits—she’d used to babysit Leo’s older brother Magnus when she’d been a teenager, so she was friends with the family. Freddie obeyed Leo unconditionally, but Leo never wanted him to do anything except his homework and to either open his mouth or spread his legs on command. Since he’d been raised a slave and never had to decide much for himself, Leo didn’t really have an imagination, but Freddie was happy to be his cumrag. He also liked seeing Leo naked—he wasn’t allowed any body hair, so he was just as bare-skinned as Freddie was, and he was the only older boy that Freddie had ever seen with no hair. He liked it a lot, and he liked feeling Leo fuck him with bare skin, and liked it against his nose too, even if he did like the tickle of the Master’s pubic hair the best. 

Freddie was ordered to obey Leo, but Leo was also ordered to make sure Freddie was happy, and he was a good babysitter who, when he wasn’t fucking Freddie into a pile, played with him or watched TV with him and helped him with his homework. He was like the older brother Freddie didn’t have. 

Freddie’s favourite thing to do with Leo when he wasn’t pressed up against a wall, floor or piece of furniture was go to the park that was near the house. It wasn’t big, but it had enough play equipment for him to have fun, and lots of grass to run around in. He liked getting Leo to push him on the swing even though he was big enough to swing himself, and playing tag with Leo. 

A good amount of the time, especially as it got a little cooler, the park was empty, and as a consequence Leo had fucked him on every piece of play equipment in the park. Freddie had sat in his lap while Leo had swung as high as he could, lifting them both out of the swing so he’d fall back down onto Leo’s dick on the way down. He’d also been fucked in the big tube, against the slide, on the ladder to climb the equipment, and he’d sucked Leo’s dick while hanging upside down from the monkey bars. His favourite, though, was the time Leo had brought his favourite dildo and stuck it in Freddie, then put him on the see-saw and bounced him up and down on it until Freddie hadn’t been able to hold on anymore. Leo had told Freddie that that had happened to him once by accident when he’d had a small dildo in and his brother Magnus had bounced him on the see-saw not realizing the effect it was having, which was where he’d gotten the idea. Magnus had only fucked Leo a few times in his childhood and hadn’t known about his enslavement, which Freddie thought was really too bad. 

Often at the park there were other kids, and Freddie was a really outgoing person, or so said his Master, so even if he didn’t know them he always ended up playing with them. Usually it was just regular playing, tag and hide and seek and Sandman and that sort of thing. But there was some long grass behind the park that Leo had used as cover to squirt more than a few loads inside Freddie before, so he happened to know it was a good place to take boys who were interested in playing different games. Once he’d met a younger boy named Callum who’d yanked his pants down while he was on the monkey bars and laughed at Freddie for not wearing underwear, and when he’d said he wanted to see Freddie’s dick again, of course Freddie couldn’t say no even if he’d wanted to so they’d spent a good while in the long grass with Callum seeing and touching as much as he’d wanted while Leo had distracted Callum’s mom. 

Another time in the summer he’d ended up playing with a boy he knew from the playground named Owen, who was in the first grade. Over the course of playing tag, Owen had decided to moon Freddie, twice, and the second time Freddie had gotten him back by dropping his shorts and humping the air in his direction, hand in front of himself his only covering since he’d taken his shirt off in the heat. He’d had to pull up his shorts, but every boy instinctively knew what the long grass behind the park was for, so when Owen asked him to help him explore it a few minutes later, Freddie wasn’t at all surprised when they ended up butt naked getting touched all over. He and Owen always played in the grass when they were at the park together, and last time he’d jokingly dared Freddie to put his dick in his mouth, which Freddie had a feeling was going to happen next time too.

Leo had gotten good at sneakily reaching into Freddie’s pants and taking his plug out if there were boys at the park for Freddie to play with, keeping it in his pocket and then putting it back in just as sneakily after they’d left. Freddie would love to keep it in sometime when he played with Owen, but the Master wouldn’t let him show it to anyone who didn’t know he was a slave.

On days where there were other people at the park and Leo couldn’t fuck him, they always went home early enough that he could get a few more turns before six. Even he did fuck Freddie at the park, Leo usually did him one more time at home before giving him his enema, taking Freddie’s plug and dressing him properly for home. If there was time he’d sometimes get Freddie to suck his dick for a bit before mom got home with Jay, but there was never enough time for Leo to cum again. 

Leo always reported that Freddie had been well behaved and left, promising to see Freddie again tomorrow, and then Freddie would have his usual supper, homework, TV, bath, video games routine, making sure to tell Jay in the bath about how much fun he and Leo had together and how much he’d like it once Leo started babysitting Jay too once Jay wasn’t in daycare anymore. Jay was so jealous, which would be useful in about a year. 

Freddie usually had really good Tuesdays, and he usually fell asleep almost right away on crawling into bed. Even the fact that Wednesday was his least favourite day of the week couldn’t stop him falling asleep smiling most every week.


	3. Wednesdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter was a little slow compared to the other two, but I'm already a good part of the way through Thursday too. :) Enjoy!

Wednesday was dog day. It was the biggest thing Freddie had resisted when he’d been made a slave, he really didn’t like it. But it was something his Master expected him to do, so he did. He’d tried, a few times in kindergarten, being sick on Wednesdays to get out of it. But he’d been caught the third time and his punishment had been a whole lot worse than just the strapping he’d gotten and the huge doggy dildo he’d had to wear to school for two weeks. Lying to his Master and trying to get out of something his Master had decided was good for him? Freddie was lucky he hadn’t been sold to a farm. He understood that now, even if at the time he’d thought the Master was just being mean. 

He still didn’t like dog day, but he never missed it anymore, because he was a good boy who understood that his Master knew what was best, and more importantly, understood that his Master was to be obeyed without question. 

So on Wednesday mornings after getting fucked by the Master, Freddie and Mikey were plugged with wide dildos instead of the normal plugs, and sent to school with firm reminders not to dawdle on the way home. 

School was usually pretty uneventful except for math tests that Freddie didn’t like, although last year he had once sucked two fifth-grade boys’ dicks on a Wednesday at recess in the boys’ bathroom, but they’d never been brave enough to ask again, which Freddie thought was so silly. What were their parents teaching them that they were too shy to ask for their dicks to be sucked? That was why, he thought, more boys needed masters to help them grow up properly so they didn’t end up with weird ideas like thinking it was bad to ask a first-grader for a blowjob with your friend in a bathroom stall at recess. 

The only other really interesting thing that had happened at school on a Wednesday had been the first time he’d touched Aiden’s dick, after a few days of playing together that had involved some touching, he’d finally just asked if he could see it since it was obvious Aiden hadn’t been going to make the first move. Now he got to touch it at least twice a week and he thought his chances of getting a lot more before the year was out were pretty good. 

The last bell always seemed to ring so early on Wednesdays, though it was just Freddie’s imagination. And then, careful not to dawdle, he and Mikey headed home as quickly as they could so they weren’t late—being even one minute late meant a paddling without the big dildos being taken out. 

Usually by the time they’d gotten home and had their enemas, Rudy’s mom Mrs. Chapman was there setting up her filming equipment. Dog day was always filmed, and selling the videos was how she made her money. Usually little Tom was in daycare with Jay, but sometimes she had him with her so he could watch as part of his own training. Rudy sometimes came too, but only if Ben and his friends let him go, and even then he usually showed up late and covered in seventh-grader cum. 

Always there with Mrs. Chapman, though, was Hugo the black lab, always excited to see Freddie and Mikey. They came into the Master’s living room, cleared of most of its furniture, and got on their hands and knees on the spots where they were told to go, and Hugo would excitedly come over and sniff them both, long tail wagging. 

Freddie had a hard time keeping track, but he was pretty sure that Hugo mounted him first most of the time, humping him until his doggy cock slid out of its sheath and, usually after not that many thrusts since they’d done it so much, into Freddie’s hole, where Hugo would start pounding away, drooling on Freddie’s back, his claws leaving marks on Freddie’s sides, making Freddie whimper. He was a really nice dog, he didn’t bite or anything like that, but he was big and he drooled a lot and it took him a long time to cum, usually over a half-hour. And then his knot would swell inside Freddie and he’d dismount, standing backwards so he could cum, filling Freddie up with his first of what were always many loads of doggy cum. 

It would take another ten minutes or so for Hugo’s knot to go down so he could pull out of Freddie, and then he’d just go lick himself in the corner. He’d be back soon to do Mikey; Mrs. Chapman gave him some special doggy medicine before bringing him here so he didn’t get tired too easily. Rudy said that normally Hugo could only fuck him once before just going and having a nap, but on dog day that never happened. 

Usually around the time that Hugo started fucking Mikey, Mr. Grant would pull into the drive with his van, and he’d come in with all five of his dogs, which was when dog day really started to get hard. Pinky, Inky, Binky and Clyde were all big Dobermans, and were very well trained and super well behaved, and they always came in and sat, panting, until Mr. Grant came in with Connor, his last dog. Connor was a little bit older than Freddie and Mikey, but he didn’t go to school or anything; he was a full-time slave who lived as one of his master’s dogs, sleeping in a kennel, eating out of a bowl, peeing in the yard, letting the other four dogs use him whenever they wanted. He didn’t talk like a person, just barked, but he always came up and nuzzled Freddie and licked his face to say hello, and would sometimes tussle with him in a friendly way if neither of them was getting doggie-fucked at the time, so Freddie thought of Connor as his friend. 

Pinky, Inky, Binky and Clyde always sat still, watching until their master gave them their order, and then they hopped up and filled whichever holes Hugo wasn’t using at the moment. They were bigger dogs than Hugo in every way and though they were well trained, they had not been trained to be gentle, so Freddie had long grown used to just having a Doberman cock rammed in his hole all in one go. He was always very grateful at this part for the dildo that he’d worn all day, even if it had been distracting while he’d been in class. Otherwise he’d have spent all of dog day in pain. As it was it stung a lot and Freddie was always sore at the end of the day. 

The Dobermans always went for their back holes first, but since there were four of them and only three slave boys, and Hugo was usually in Mikey or Freddie, two of them—and Freddie was almost always one—always ended up with one of the dogs laying in front of them, huge dick unsheathed, expecting a suck. Freddie was always fast to start licking and sucking the rocket in front of him because if he didn’t, whichever dog he was ignoring would get up and mount him from the front, dick sliding into Freddie’s mouth and all the way down his throat without fear of choking him—not because he wouldn’t choke, but because dogs didn’t care about that. Good thing Freddie hadn’t had a gag reflex since his kindergarten Christmas break when he’d been throat-fucked eight times in a row at the Master’s Christmas party. 

The other reason it was better to suck them laying down was that if the Dobermans face-fucked him, there was a danger of Freddie’s least favourite thing—their knots swelling in his mouth. That happened at least twice a month to Freddie and he did not like it at all, just having to sit there with a big Doberman dick in his mouth for fifteen minutes, afraid to bite down for fear he’d anger the dog, it was not fun at all. 

Usually by the time the Dobermans were done the first time was when Leo showed up from school. He would come in the room naked and with his collar on like a good boy, and then he’d stand before the Master and be fitted with a plastic cage over his dick so he didn’t cum while the dogs were fucking him. Then he’d get on his hands and knees beside Freddie and he’d smile at him, and wait for one of the dogs to mount him. It never took long. Pinky, Inky, Binky and Clyde never seemed to tire. Soon Leo was struggling to stay quiet like the rest of them while being fucked by a big dog. It was the time of week when Freddie felt closest to Leo. On dog day Leo wasn’t his babysitter and Freddie wasn’t there to satisfy his need to cum. They were both slaves to the same Master who were there to do what he’d told them. On Wednesday afternoons Freddie really felt like Leo was his friend. 

About ten minutes after Leo got there, Drew Chastain would show up with Mini and Max and let the two Shepherds loose into the room. They’d slip into whichever holes the Dobermans and Hugo had most recently left empty, but Leo was definitely their favourite, for which Freddie was grateful because they drooled a lot and he didn’t like when it got in his hair. Sometimes Leo had his neighbour’s dog with him too, a Malamute named Tacks, who he was paid to walk after school and who, despite being new to dog day, had jumped into Freddie’s hole on his first day like he’d been fucking boys all his life, making Freddie wonder if maybe he had. Drew’s neighbours, Freddie had just learned a few weeks ago, were Owen’s family. If Owen wasn’t getting fucked by Tacks every night yet, Freddie bet that it would happen someday. 

Drew didn’t get on his hands and knees. He wasn’t a slave and he wasn’t there to be fucked, but usually after Mini and Max had both had a turn in Leo’s ass, he’d unzip his pants and take a turn, fucking him slowly. Drew had been talking to the Master about buying Leo when they graduated from high school, according to Leo. Freddie didn’t think Leo wanted to have Drew as his master, but at the same time he’d sounded a bit hopeful when he’d told Freddie about it, and Freddie understood. Everyone wanted a master who really cared about them and would fuck them properly, which Drew would do for Leo. The Master almost never fucked Leo anymore, which made Freddie sad. 

Dog day was timed really well. The dogs usually started to get tired and just go off to lick themselves around five-thirty, which was enough time for Connor to lick up some of the mess, and for Freddie and Mikey to have a bath, have an enema, and for Freddie to get dressed and go home with Leo. The Master would take Leo’s cage off and usually Leo would fuck Freddie before they left if there was time. Mr. Grant always stayed with Connor and the Dobermans for a while to have a beer with the Master, and Mikey said that usually they fucked Connor together before he left. Drew took Mini and Max and Tacks home, sometimes getting Leo to suck his dick first and promising to come by his place later. Mrs. Chapman took down all the filming equipment, shook hands with the master and went home with Hugo, and if Rudy was there he was usually just told to walk home without being cleaned up or dressed. Freddie would kiss Mikey and the Master goodbye and go home with Leo, and they’d usually just cuddle on the couch until mom got home, sometimes not even undressing. Dog day always really tired them both out. 

The hardest part of dog day was actually after the fucking ended. Freddie had to sit normally at dinner, act like he wasn’t sore or tired. If his mom noticed that he was always sore and tired on Wednesdays, no amount of telling her he’d run too much in gym would make her think nothing was happening. So Freddie, even though he just wanted to go to sleep, had to act like he hadn’t been fucked by eight dogs for three hours, and it was really hard—especially since he also had to do all his homework, the dogs having left him no time for it. 

During his bath, Jay often noticed that Freddie had little scratches and welts on his back and legs from the dogs’ claws, and asked about them. Freddie always just smiled and told him he’d understand when he was older. It was good to do that. If he told Jay that it was from getting fucked by a pack of big dogs, and that the same thing was going to happen to him next year, Jay might get scared and tell mom, or not want to be a slave when it was his turn. But if Freddie made it something mysterious that big kids did, then when Jay found out what it was, he’d want to do it to prove he was big like his brother. The Master had told him that, not just about the dogs but about anything weird that Jay asked Freddie about. 

Freddie always made sure to stay up doing his homework and watching TV even though he wanted to got to bed with Jay, so that nothing seemed weird. He even complained when mom made him go to bed, even though inside he was so happy it was finally time for him to sleep. He fell into a dead sleep the second he crawled into his bed every Wednesday, not even having the energy to think about tomorrow.


	4. Thursdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's week just keeps getting harder...or maybe that's just all the dicks going inside him? 
> 
> Don't worry, Fridays are a lot more fun for him than the rest of the week. :)

Thursdays were hard, hard days for Freddie. Sometimes he’d look back on a week and think of them as his hardest day, trumping even the dreaded dog day. Because even though it was just normal humans fucking him all day, he started out so much more tired than usual and sore all over his body. He often overslept, just only by a few minutes, but it was enough to make him late to the Master’s house, enough to get him fucked without lube. Even if he wasn’t late leaving, when he ran into Drew on his way there Mini and Max always got excited thanks to yesterday and wanted to jump on him, dicks poking out of their sheaths as if to fuck Freddie right there on the street. Drew had promised Freddie they would someday, but it hadn’t happened yet, and Freddie knew it wouldn’t until Drew and the Master were done negotiating what was going to happen to Leo. Drew liked Leo too much to risk losing him over his dogs’ dicks. It was really cute. Freddie hoped that they were able to be together. 

After his hard first fuck, Freddie would be sent off to school, where he’d still have to act normal, not let on that he was sore. Mikey was in the same boat, and the two of them rarely did much at recess on Thursdays, preferring to just sit in the grass and talk. Once in a while they’d join Harper and Garth in mooning the fifth-graders, or help them pick out boys whose pants they were going to pull down, but they rarely offered sex stuff with anyone, doing stuff only if Aiden or someone wanted to. One time on a Thursday a man none of them knew had come to the playground through the trees and was taking pictures of them, so they’d all had some fun pantsing each other for him, but that was it. 

On Thursdays they got their math tests back, which was something else Freddie didn’t look forward to, because inevitably he did worse than Mikey. The Master had a rule about that. He didn’t get punished for doing worse than Mikey, unless it was by more than four questions. But, he did get punished if his mark went down from the last week, or if it stayed the same without going up for more than two weeks. 

Freddie had never scored more than fifteen out of twenty on a math test, and Mikey almost always got at least eighteen, leaving Freddie in dangerous territory that almost always ended with him getting paddled when they got home. He knew he deserved it, he should work harder at math, but it was hard, especially since the math tests were always on dog day when he had that dildo inside him. 

So at the end of the day, Freddie and Mikey would head home, and Freddie would be trying not to drag his feet and Mikey would be smiling. Not because Freddie was going to get punished, he didn’t like that, but because there was a chance of him getting a reward, which Freddie understood. He was the same on Tuesdays, it was only normal. 

They’d get home, get cleaned out and get dressed, then show their tests to the Master, who, most of the time, would click his tongue and tell Freddie to go get his paddle. He and Mikey each had their own—a set of ping-pong paddles that the Master had bought and painted their initials on. Freddie would bring his, eyes on the floor, and Mikey would be allowed to pick which toy Freddie had in while he was paddled. He usually picked a small vibrator, which was also what Freddie usually picked for him if he did badly on the spelling tests, though one time he and Freddie had fought during the day about which Transformer was the best and he’d made Freddie put in one of the biggest dildos to get back at him for saying Starscream was lame. 

The paddling itself was Freddie over the Master’s lap, butt in the air, and the Master would hit him as hard as he could, twenty times for each question Freddie had gotten wrong. At the start of the twenty, the Master would ask Freddie to answer the question, and if Freddie couldn’t give the right answer before the twenty were over, he got ten extra. It usually took about twenty minutes, and always left Freddie bawling—which was the point. One time Mikey hadn’t cried during one of his paddlings and the Master had given him fifty more until he did. 

Mikey wasn’t allowed to comfort Freddie after it was done, and Freddie just was left to lay there on the floor and recover while Mikey got his reward. He was expected to be back on his knees in his ready-to-serve position within five minutes. The Master didn’t punish him if he wasn’t, but he did shake his head disappointedly, and Freddie would rather have the whole paddling again than see that. 

Nothing else really special usually happened on Thursdays until Leo picked him up and brought Freddie back home, asking what he wanted for supper. The last thing that made Thursdays really hard for Freddie was that on Thursday, Friday and Saturday his mom worked until late at night and Leo had told his mom he was happy to stay until she got home after midnight. Usually he stayed the night so he didn’t have to walk home in the dark. Jay stayed at Freddie’s grandmother’s house on Thursday nights since it was deemed just too much for Leo to have to watch both of them all night. 

Thursday was the only of his mom’s night shifts that Freddie spent in his own bed, and he spent most of it with a lot of other people. Leo, like Freddie, had never in his life been allowed to say no to someone who’d wanted to use him for sex, and because of that, by the time he’d gotten to high school, he’d ended up having a reputation with all his friends of being the friend who would do whatever he was asked—or told. He’d warned Freddie that the same thing would probably happen to him once he was older and all the boys his age had learned about jerking off and sex, if they found out he would say yes to everything, he’d end up as the cumrag for his whole grade, according to Leo. It sounded like fun to Freddie. 

But because Leo wasn’t allowed to say no, one time in March when Freddie had been in kindergarten, Leo’s friend Andrew had run into them at the park and had taken Leo into the tall grass to get his dick sucked while Freddie played with some other kids, which had led to another time when Andrew had just come to the house to fuck Leo while Freddie was in the bath. Then the next time he’d brought their other friend Jake, and then the next time they’d walked in on Leo fucking Freddie on the kitchen table, and now Leo wasn’t the only one they came over to fuck, and it wasn’t just the two of them anymore. 

It had been slow, the growth of the group of boys who came over to fuck Freddie on Thursday afternoons, but it had grown to nine high school boys now. Apparently it took a while to make sure that they weren’t inviting someone who was going to freak out about fucking a second-grader, which was so weird to Freddie, but whatever, high school boys were weird, he guessed. They usually showed up at the house starting around four o’clock, not all at once, and were usually all there by six, just in time for supper. They made Leo cook them all something to eat while Freddie, who was happy not to have to wear clothes, got them drinks and sucked their dicks, which was usually them fucking his face more than anything. 

Freddie’s mom knew that Leo’s friends came over on Thursdays, because Mr. Dalton the neighbour across the road had told her, but she didn’t mind even though Leo had been sure he’d get in trouble. She really liked Leo though, which she said was a soft spot since she’d used to babysit both Leo and more than one of his friends. She said as long as they didn’t destroy the house or set a bad influence for Freddie, it was okay for them to come over and hang out, as long as the neighbours didn’t complain about noise, and as long as everyone got their homework done and Freddie got to bed by no later than nine o’clock. 

Freddie always got to bed by no later than nine o’clock, and he was never alone getting there. He wasn’t allowed to eat supper until all the high school boys had, and he had to kneel under the table with Leo and suck off each older boy in turn before being allowed a plate. One of the boys who was always part of the group was Drew, and he’d been the one to suggest some of the more obviously slave stuff, which Freddie didn’t think any of the friends knew about. He thought it was really funny how easy it was to get someone who didn’t know about masters and slaves to treat him like a slave. It made him wonder if it really needed to be as big a secret as the Master said. Leo’s friends even put a collar on him, and one on Leo. Not as nice as the ones the Master had for them, they were just doggie collars from the pet store, but it made Freddie feel good even so. 

After supper the real hard part started. Freddie usually enjoyed the early parts of the afternoon, he liked sucking all the dicks and getting to kneel under the table. But once supper ended the high school boys’ real party started. Most of the time, Freddie’s ass, red from his paddling earlier, would be made fun of, and the boys would assume that meant he liked being spanked and give him some more. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as the paddle, but Freddie sure didn’t like getting hauled over three or four different knees and spanked. Right around the time it started to hurt they’d pull out his plug—which they all thought Leo had put in him—and slide inside him without lube. Then they’d take turns with him for the rest of the night, right there in the living room at first. 

They fucked Leo too, but Freddie had heard one of them say once that they could fuck him anytime, but they could only fuck Freddie once a week, so he was the main attraction. He usually spent about two hours getting fucked in both ends by a parade of high school boys, including Leo. 

Leo and Drew had been the first two boys to fuck his ass at the same time, with Drew urging Leo to fuck Freddie while he did the same. That hurt, but Freddie never complained, he just let them do it. Quentin was the friend the happiest besides Drew and Leo to touch another dick inside Freddie, and Freddie had a feeling he was the one friend who probably liked boys even when they weren’t the only thing available. He was also a lifeguard at the pool where Freddie sometimes swam and it wasn’t just Freddie he looked at. Most of the other boys weren’t sure about doubling him, something about how their dicks would touch, but it happened at least once every week, sometimes more, as the boys worked on wearing him out. 

And they did wear him out. By about eight-thirty Freddie was exhausted, sore, messy all over and just wanted to go to bed. Fortunately around that time was when Leo gave him a break, carried him upstairs and to the bath, where he would clean Freddie off gently, kiss him a few times and tell him he’d done well, then carry him to bed. That just meant the party moved into Freddie’s bedroom, the boys circling in and out as they fucked Freddie in his own bed, on top of the nice blanket that Leo put there for him so his own sheets didn’t get ruined. 

The boys would take turns fucking Freddie, and sometimes Leo, until they couldn’t get hard anymore, then they’d usually gather their stuff and head home with a smack on Leo’s ass and a promise to fuck him again soon. Freddie usually fell asleep long before that happened, too exhausted and sore and overwhelmed to stay awake through the whole thing. They kept fucking him in his sleep, which Freddie knew not only because Leo had told him but because Leo had installed a small, secret camera in his bedroom that pointed at Freddie’s bed so the Master could watch him if he wanted to, and the Master had shown him the videos of Leo’s friends fucking Freddie’s ass and even his face while he never stirred. Once he’d even been doubled like that and he had no memory of it at all.

After his friends left, Leo would clean up the house and usually come up around eleven-thirty to clean Freddie up again, take off his doggie collar and fuck him into bed properly, pulling the covers over him when he was done. Freddie often woke up for that and gave Leo a goodnight kiss. 

Since Leo usually stayed the night and he couldn’t sleep naked on the couch like a good slave, Freddie had done the right thing and offered to let Leo share his room since he loved his babysitter so much, and so when Freddie’s mom got home, Leo would come up into the room and slip into his bed with him. As far as Freddie’s mom had known at first, Leo had been sleeping on Freddie’s floor, but she’d come in and seen them sharing the bed a few times and told them she thought it was cute that they wanted to cuddle like that. She hadn’t realized that Leo’s dick had been buried inside Freddie while they cuddled in their sleep, and never suspected that her son was sleeping like a baby with his fellow slave’s dick up his ass. Like a good slave should.


	5. Fridays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think this chapter was going to take so long! Sorry for the wait!

On Fridays, Leo usually made Freddie late. Freddie always woke up with Leo fucking him, often with fresh cum leaking down his legs because Leo woke up earlier than he did, and he had to wait until Leo was done and then wait until Leo had licked up his mess before he could get out of bed and get dressed. It was important that he know whether Leo had fucked him once or twice, because on Fridays he had to count. It was always a bit sad when Leo pulled out of him on Friday mornings, since Freddie had had dicks inside him from pretty much the time he’d gotten to the house yesterday, but he got over it. Friday was party day, which he looked forward to every week. 

Once he and Leo were dressed, they would go down and eat breakfast together, where Leo and Freddie’s mom would mostly talk since they knew each other. Jay was still at grandma’s house and would be until Sunday when mom picked him up. Once they were done eating, Leo would always politely ask if he could use the shower and Freddie would go to his room to get ready. On Fridays he had to pack his school stuff and two changes of clothes, because he was allowed to stay at the Master’s house on Friday and Saturday nights since his mom worked the night shift those nights and felt bad asking Leo to babysit on nights when he probably wanted to go out with his friends. 

Once he’d packed his stuff, he would go in the bathroom while Leo was in the shower—after having convinced his mom a while ago that it was okay because they were both boys and Leo didn’t mind—to go pee, suck Leo’s dick while he dried off, brush his teeth and pack his toothbrush. Only about half the time was there enough time for Leo to cum from it, but Freddie tried every time anyway. Freddie’s mom had told him once after they’d been in here a little too long that Leo was someone he could talk to about any boy stuff that he was curious about since she knew talking to a girl like her was hard, so Freddie and Leo usually talked about superheroes while they were in there. 

Then after his mom had double-checked all of his stuff, including his underwear, Freddie would kiss and hug her goodbye until Sunday, then leave on Leo’s back. Leo would piggyback him to the Master’s house, where they’d change together into their collars and report to the kitchen, almost always ten minutes late. Leo always knelt behind the Master while he fucked Mikey, but usually once the Master moved to Freddie Leo was allowed to fuck Mikey too, as long as he came before the Master did. 

Then, once Freddie and Mikey were plugged, instead of cleaning off the Master’s cock like usual, they licked Leo clean while the Master fucked him. Friday mornings were the only times Freddie had ever seen Leo get fucked by the Master. Freddie always tried his best to get Leo to cum, because he knew this was the last time Leo was going to be allowed to until Tuesday afternoon when he got to Freddie’s house. While the Master was dressing them, whether or not he’d cum, if Leo was still hard he had to stick his dick in a bucket of ice until he got soft, then dry off so the Master could put his cage on, which he wasn’t allowed to take off until Tuesday after school. Leo’s friends all thought he wore it because Drew had made him, and Freddie knew that they didn’t let it stop them from fucking Leo in the locker room every day. Freddie and Mikey were going to have to start wearing cages like that in a few years too, and Freddie wasn’t sure if he was excited or worried for that. It sounded fun to him, but Leo didn’t seem to like it much. 

Leo always did Freddie’s homework for him on Thursday nights, so Freddie was never worried about handing it in on Fridays, and even though class always went slow because Freddie was just waiting for it to be over, it was never that bad. His excitement usually overrode all the soreness and tiredness he felt from yesterday too, even when Leo’s friends had stretched him to his limit the night before.

At recess Freddie and his friends burned off some of their extra energy by either trying to stay naked for the whole of recess without getting seen, which Rudy always won, or trying to see how many other boys they could get to show them their dicks, which Freddie was pretty good at, though Harper or Grant mostly beat him. The game ended a few minutes before the end of recess, and the winner got to suck on whoever’s dick he wanted until the bell rang. 

At lunch, Freddie and Mikey ate with Mr. Matheson in his classroom because he ran the student ambassador program where he picked different students from each grade and talked to them about the school. Usually he did it after school, but Freddie and Mikey were the class representatives for the second grade and they had to leave right after school, so he happily met them at lunch, and spent the whole hour fucking them in turns. Usually he did them both twice, though on the first Friday of the school year he’d fucked them three times each before the bell had rung. 

This was how every lunch hour had gone last year when Mr. Matheson had been their teacher, and Freddie really missed it. He fucked Garth almost every day, which made Freddie kind of jealous, but he was happy for Garth. Mr. Matheson said that the school was going to hire a different third-grade teacher for next year since Mrs. Yates was retiring, and he was going to try and make it so another boy-fucker got hired who would fuck Freddie and Mikey properly when they were in the third grade. Freddie didn’t want another boy-fucker, he wanted Mr. Matheson, but at least someone who wanted to fuck him would be better than what he had now.

When lunch was over Mr. Matheson would plug them again—often with each other’s plugs—and use a napkin to wipe the cum off their legs before getting them dressed in each other’s pants. Freddie always giggled at that, and Mikey did too—they liked wearing each other’s clothes, especially when they hadn’t been earlier. Nobody ever noticed, though, which was too bad. Mr. Matheson always gave them both a nice kiss before they left and promised to see them that night. 

After that there was nothing in school that was worth being there for, but after school ended they were allowed to play on the playground for a half-hour before coming home, which was Freddie’s favourite because it was the only time not in the winter when he could play on the playground with his plug in. Nobody had ever seen it yet, but he hoped Aiden would soon, and ask him about it. Freddie really wanted fifth-grader dick inside him by the end of the year. The Master had promised him a reward if he could get Aiden to fuck him on the playground. 

When they were home, Freddie and Mikey did their enemas, but instead of plugging themselves they had to go down and bend over, spreading their cheeks and presenting their holes to the Master for inspection. He would look carefully, stick fingers deep inside them, ensuring that they were completely clean. If they weren’t, he would make them lick the fingers off, give whichever of them hadn’t properly enema’d the other ten straps and make them both go do it again. Then he’d put their big vibrators in and sit them at the table, making them do their weekend homework to get it out of the way. Whether or not it was done, at four o’clock he would take them upstairs for a nap. Freddie and Mikey were too old for naps, but on Friday they stayed up really late, and so he’d learned to fall asleep not long after his vibrator had been switched out for a regular plug and he’d been leashed to the dog bed that sat to the side of the Master’s bed, curling up beside Mikey and letting the leftover tiredness from yesterday take him for a nap. 

The Master woke them up for supper just before six. They sometimes woke up before that, but he never came up and untied them earlier than five minutes to six, and if he came up and caught them playing or talking instead of resting, he’d scold them. They would go downstairs and eat supper, which was usually one of their favourites like hamburgers or pizza or tacos, happily spending time with the Master, and with Leo, who usually came over during their nap. Increasingly Drew was there with Leo as well, which Freddie thought was great. Supper on Fridays always made him a bit warm and made his dick tingle and stand on end, which Mikey had told him once was because of the Master’s special spice that he put in it to make them happy. 

Then, after supper, they would go upstairs with Leo, who would touch up their enemas, and then they’d do his together, and they would all have a shower together and get super clean everywhere, drying off with the Master’s nice towels and combing their hair before going downstairs for another inspection. Once they’d passed that they were made to kneel on the living room floor while the Master and Drew went upstairs to get ready, coming down a while later showered and dressed in nice going-out clothes. Drew usually had on black jeans and a button shirt, and the Master liked to wear a suit with a tie. Then they would go out into the garage and the Master would put Leo, Mikey and Freddie in the trunk of his car, because slaves didn’t get to sit in seats, and the Master and Drew would get in the car and drive away. The trunk was cramped and dark and sometimes a bit cold, but Leo would hold the two of them and they’d bump and roll around for what always seemed like a really long time. It was, Freddie knew, just over an hour, because they left close to seven o’clock and got where they were going just after eight if there wasn’t too much traffic. 

Where they were going was a big fancy house that Freddie had only ever seen the outside of a few times. The Master parked in a big garage and got them out of the trunk, and led the three of them in in leashes, which he unclipped once he was inside and hung on hooks. The first few times it had happened, Freddie had thought that was silly since the leashes got taken off right away, but it served a purpose. 

Then they were led inside, where they would sometimes have to stand in a short line before meeting the old man named Master Hargrave, whose house it was. All three of them had to suck his cock for a few seconds while the Master said hello. Master Hargrave had three slaves too—Henry was older than Leo, Nate was ten and PJ was younger than Jay. They were all super nice and Freddie liked them even if he didn’t know them well. Once everyone had said hello one of the three boys would tell Freddie, Mikey and Leo what their task was going to be for the night. The parties were really big and a lot of different things needed to be done to make sure all the masters had fun. 

Probably the easiest thing that they could do for the night was serving. Someone had to go around with platters of food and drinks for everyone, which usually took about ten boys since there were so many adults—the Master had told Freddie that upwards to two hundred people usually came. Serving jobs weren’t usually for slaves, though. Lots of the boys who were there weren’t slaves, they were just boys who were getting fucked by their dads or uncles or babysitters or someone, but who were still free. The serving boys got used throughout the party, but not as often since they were carrying food. No boy got out of one of these parties without getting fucked at least ten times. Freddie’s record when he wasn’t the gangbang boy was sixty-one. Mikey’s was seventy. 

Being the gangbang boy was the most tiring job at the party. Every week one boy got picked to lay in a room and just be fucked by everyone at the party, or at least everyone who showed up when their number was called. Every adult who came in got a number and when it was called, it was their turn. A lot of them passed, because there were lots of boys to fuck at the party. But usually the gangbang boy got a least a hundred cocks a night. Every guy only got five minutes before the next number was called, but it still took all night. 

Freddie’s favourite job was being one of the strapped boys. They got into a harness that was suspended from the ceiling, legs spread and arms behind their backs, and could be adjusted for height. And men came in and used their holes as much as they wanted through the night. It was really fun, but really tiring—Freddie usually spent three or four hours getting fucked from both ends, and when the night wore on usually he started getting two dicks in his ass at once. The best part about being a strapped boy was that unlike the gangbang boy or the other jobs, the strapped boys were allowed to sleep. So after a while he could just drift off. Freddie had long grown used to just passing out from exhaustion during a long session. Being a strapped boy was actually how Freddie had become friends with Nate, and how he’d first gotten to know PJ. They couldn’t really talk while it was happening, but he and Nate had been strapped beside each other three weeks in a row, and the first party where Freddie had seen PJ they’d been beside each other and he’d watched in awe as PJ’s little body took two cocks at once. 

The party also needed one or two dungeon boys every week, go down into the basement so that people who wanted to whip or spank a boy or something like that had a chance. Those nights usually passed in a daze for Freddie, the pain blending together into one fog that eventually just dulled everything inside him. His butt usually didn’t get fucked down there because it was too busy being beaten, but sometimes the ball gag in his mouth would be swapped with a big ring to let cocks inside and he’d be fucked in the throat for a while. 

There were a lot of other jobs at the party, like being a room boy and having to stay and service everyone who came into the room he’d been assigned, or being the bathroom boy, which Freddie hated more than anything and had only had to do once—the time the Master had caught him shirking dog day. There were also less fun jobs like being the coat check or washing dishes in the kitchen, but even though Freddie always hoped he didn’t have to do those, he never complained. 

Around midnight every other week, all the slave boys lined up and had to tell everyone how many people had fucked them that day, which was a bit of a challenge if Freddie had happened to fall asleep in the strap, but otherwise was fun. The winner got to be raffled off first, which meant he had the highest chance of going home with another Master. Freddie had no idea how the raffle draw worked, he just knew that whoever got his number was given his leash and he had to go home with him for the night. How the rest of his night went depended on who he went home with. 

The only boy who didn’t get raffled was the gangbang boy, who always stayed the night at Master Hargrave’s house, laying on his back until everyone at the party had left, which usually wasn’t until super late at night. He was usually left to sleep in the same bed he’d been in all night, to be cleaned up in the morning. 

Most of the time he went home with someone who wasn’t really a master. Those were the easiest nights, because people who didn’t have slaves of their own only ever wanted basic slave services, and they’d just fuck Freddie a few times, sometimes in the face but usually just in the butt, and then take him into their bed. Occasionally they’d take pictures of him or film him or do something more interesting like pee on him or make their dogs fuck him or something, but usually it was pretty boring. The most exciting time he’d ever had going home with a non-master was when he’d been getting fucked by a man named Arthur and his ten-year-old son had come in the room. It had turned out that Arthur fucked boys but not his son, but Freddie had fixed that. Now Arthur brought his son Emmet to the parties every week and was considering properly enslaving him even if he was a little too old to start training. 

Sometimes he got to go home with other masters, and Freddie preferred that. When he went home with Sean’s master Dr. Rottstein, he usually ended up bound up either in plastic or in a tight-fitting costume for the whole night, his hole stretched open, sometimes suspended from somewhere but sometimes laid in bed with the doctor for the night. Not being able to move was a strange sensation for Freddie, and one that he kind of liked, honestly.

Sometimes he went home with Rudy’s family, which was super tiring. He usually got fucked by Ben, his uncle Frank, and Hugo. Ben was really rough and liked to squirt on Freddie’s face when he came. Frank liked to choke him while he fucked him. Tom always got an hour with Freddie too, which was usually mostly fisting since that was his favourite, though sometimes he liked to squeeze Freddie’s balls until he cried. Then Hugo always got his turn, and once his knot had gone down Rudy’s mom, who would have filmed the whole thing, would make him put in a big toy, and then they’d take him outside and tie him up in the doghouse for the night, unless it was too cold for that, then he slept in the basement on some newspaper. 

Sometimes he went home with Mr. Grant, who made him act like a dog the whole time he was there, taking him out to pee in the backyard and giving him food and water in bowls, fucking him a few times before locking him in the pen with Pinky, Inky, Binky and Clyde for the night. The Dobermans usually fucked him at least twice apiece before they were done. Once they’d gone four times each. 

Sometimes he went home with Harper and Garth’s master Mr. Messer. He usually only drove Freddie about halfway to his house and then made him hitchhike the rest of the way, which wasn’t too hard because most of the time someone from the party picked him up and took him there. Of course Freddie had to fuck them, or he wouldn’t be allowed in the door. Then he always made Freddie ride his cock while he told about every person that had fucked him that day. 

The nights that Freddie liked the most, though, were the alternate weeks, where there was no raffle and he and Mikey went home with the Master. On those nights, he let them both sleep in his bed with him instead of on their doggie beds on the floor, taking turns fucking them until the special medicine he’d taken at the party wore off, and then sleeping with them on his chest, one in each arm. Those were always the nights Freddie loved the most, just sleeping with his Master, Mikey at his side. Those were always the nights that Freddie felt the happiest.


	6. Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost done, but I was thinking I might take it and turn it into a short series with some stories about the other characters too since people are interested in them! A lot of people have asked to see some stuff with the other characters too, so I figure you guys might like that.

How Freddie woke up on Saturdays depended on where he’d fallen asleep on Friday night. Some nights he hadn’t slept at all, others he’d managed very little. On the nights when he’d been brought home by a non-master he was usually fairly rested, though exhausted from everything that had happened on Friday, that was a constant. Inevitably whoever had brought him home would use him again in the morning, sometimes more than once, before they had to bring him back to the Master. 

No matter who’d won him in the raffle he had to be home and clean by ten o’clock in the morning. Any more than five minutes late and the person who’d won him didn’t get entered in the next three raffles automatically. One time a man named Cooper had decided he didn’t want to return Freddie and had put him in his car and tried to drive away, but the Master was too careful for that and Freddie had a microchip in his left buttcheek, so the police had come after only an hour and taken Cooper to jail and Freddie home. The two officers were both people Freddie recognized from the parties—in fact, Freddie had gone home with one of them just two months before—and he was home by noon with four loads of police cum inside him as payment for rescuing him. 

Usually though he was just driven home normally, or made to walk if he’d gone home with Rudy’s family or with Mr. Messer, where he and Mikey would get fucked by the Master while telling him what had happened to them the previous night, and then given some medicine so they wouldn’t be too sore and sent for a nap for a few hours if they needed it. 

Of course, if Freddie had slept with the Master on Friday night, he and Mikey woke up, got fucked and got to watch Saturday morning cartoons for a while, usually with just a medium-sized vibrator inside them each. Freddie was always happiest on those mornings, both for himself and Mikey and for the Master, who often didn’t end up coming home with a boy in the raffle even though he’d put three boys in. He was always a little sad thinking about the Master at home all night without anyone to take care of him. 

If they weren’t napping, the Master always took them out somewhere fun before lunch. Usually it was the pool, where they would swim for an hour. The Master never swam with them, but he sat in the stands and watched. He never went in the changing room with Freddie and Mikey, telling them instead to get changed on their own and to fool around at least a little bit while they were naked so people would look at them. Usually all they did was chase each other a bit, show each other their dicks, maybe steal each other’s bathing suits, because they didn’t want to get told off by an adult. If it was just other kids, though, they’d grab each other and try to get other boys in on it. One time they’d managed to convince a boy they didn’t know to let them suck on his dick, and then his brother had come in and gotten mad and made the boy suck his dick instead, which had been super funny. It was a big pool that lots of kids came to from different schools, so they often didn’t know the boys they met. 

Sometimes some of Ben’s seventh-grade friends came, though, and they’d take Freddie and Mikey into the stalls for a quick fuck before getting in the pool. After all that was done, Freddie and Mikey would squeeze into their awesome, tiny little speedos that were way cooler than the big stupid shorts that Freddie’s mom made him wear in the pool, and go play for an hour. They did just swim normally in the pool, since there were usually too many people to do anything else on a Saturday, but the usual Saturday lifeguard was Leo’s friend Quentin, so Freddie and Mikey would stay in the pool until his shift ended, then he’d let them come in the lifeguards’ changing room with him and he’d fuck both of them before letting them go get dressed. One day the Master was going to come in while he was doing that and have a long talk with Quentin, which Freddie was looking forward to, but for now it was just him. 

Sometimes instead of the pool the Master would take them to see a movie, where if it was busy they’d both sit quietly in their seats with a big vibrator inside them through the whole movie, and if it wasn’t, the Master would pull one of them into his lap and pull down their slightly-too-big shorts to quietly fuck in the dark. There were other fun things that they did on Saturdays, but those were the two most common. 

After that, they’d go out for lunch at a restaurant that Freddie and Mikey liked, and then in the warm months the Master would take them to the park. There, he’d meet Mr. Messer, and Freddie and Mikey would be allowed to play with Harper and Garth until about three o’clock. Sometimes if they were sitting somewhere private enough the two masters would expect one of them to suck their dicks or even get fucked, but mostly they just sat and talked while the boys played. 

The park had great play equipment that they could play all over, and was always full of other kids from all over the city, so Freddie and his friends always got to play with lots of boys if they wanted to. They rarely played with girls because they weren’t allowed to touch them, but that wasn’t usually a problem. If they did touch a girl by accident, though, they had to tell the Master so they could get ten hits with the strap once they were home later in the evening. 

Harper and Garth always had a rule in the park: they had to get fucked three times each or else they were walking home. Every few weeks the Master would make a similar rule for Freddie and Mikey, but it wasn’t too hard to do. They’d been in this park often enough that there were a few men and older boys who knew them, and even when Freddie and Mikey didn’t have to get fucked, they usually did a few times. 

In the park bathroom there were two stalls with a hole cut between them that cocks could go through, and the boys always loved to go in there and suck on the cocks that came through the hole, and even to line up their own holes with it and get fucked through the wall, that was fun. That was a great way to get fucked by someone who didn’t like boys—they might not realize it was a boy on the other side of the hole. Once Freddie had tried to get a man to fuck him but he’d made Freddie go away because he was too little, but then an hour later he’d sucked that same man’s cock through the hole in the bathroom and he’d never known who it was. 

Another time they’d played a lot with a boy named Ethan, who came here with his older brother Paul, who always just left him to play on his own and ignored him. Ethan had gradually, over about three weeks, worked him up to playing naughty games with them, then Freddie and Garth had shown him the hole in the bathroom. At first he’d thought it was gross, but two weeks later they’d gotten him to start using it. What Ethan hadn’t known was that the very first dick he’d sucked was actually Paul’s, since he usually abandoned Ethan to go use the hole in the bathroom. Ethan had been sucking his brother’s dick for about a month now. Freddie and his friends had decided that they’d wait about two more weeks and then let him find out after they’d talked Ethan into letting Paul fuck him through the hole, then let both brothers find out so they could do it at home too. 

Of all the men who fucked them in the park, Freddie knew that Mikey liked Mr. Jackson the best. He walked his dog Bolt through the park every Saturday, and he liked to fuck Mikey behind the hedges near the tennis court, then let Bolt have a turn while Mikey sucked his dick. He’d fucked Freddie once or twice too, but since Freddie didn’t like dogs much and Mikey liked him so much, usually Freddie just let them play by themselves. 

If Freddie ever thought that he wasn’t careful enough about getting caught, he only had to look at Harper and Garth, especially Harper. He’d once sucked off a university boy holding a baby with just a small blanket covering him; anyone who’d looked close could have seen it, including the older boy’s girlfriend, but she hadn’t! Harper always got fucked by the most people out of all of them at the park, sometimes as many as six or seven. And he almost always returned to the masters naked and with cum on his legs and face. Garth at least managed to keep his shorts on most of the time. Mr. Messer must be magic to always get them out of the park without getting caught, Freddie thought.

In the colder months they didn’t usually fool around as much since it was too cold, but when it was winter Freddie and Mikey wore snowsuits and plugs and nothing else, the other people in the park never knowing that they were naked under their coats and snowpants. It made for fun moments in the bathroom when they had to pull their snowpants down. No matter the time of year, Freddie and Mikey were expected to drop their pants to the floor to use a urinal, unless they couldn’t quickly take their plugs out first. Freddie was very good at quickly taking out his plug without anyone seeing, once he’d done it right in front of a boy and his dad in the bathroom at the mall. 

After it was time to leave the park, the Master would have him and Mikey say goodbye to their friends, put them in the car, and drive them to Mr. Grant’s house. He lived a little outside of town in a house with a big yard and a big basement, and usually as soon as they pulled into his driveway Connor would come out to greet them, grinning and barking and trying to lick the cum that was leaking out from Freddie and Mikey’s plugs. 

Freddie and Mikey were normally allowed to play with Connor while the Master and Mr. Grant had coffee for a while, and though that did usually mean getting fucked by the Dobermans a few times, Connor kept them well satisfied during the day so it was usually only once or twice. After that they played fetch with Connor or rolled around with him on the ground or chased each other around. Freddie didn’t know very much about Connor since he couldn’t talk, but he did know Mr. Grant had had him his whole life and had treated him as a dog since he was a baby, way before he was old enough to fuck or do anything with. He’d never lived like a regular human boy like Freddie and Mikey did, and he seemed very happy like that. His favourite game was tug-of-war with a chew toy, and sometimes Freddie and Mikey were allowed to put his collar and leash on and take him for short walks to the end of the long driveway and back. If he pulled on the leash or barked too much his master would put a shock collar on him when they got home. 

They usually left Mr. Grant’s house at five-thirty, while Mr. Grant prepared to feed his dogs supper. Connor would be on his hands and knees with the Dobermans lined up behind him for their pre-supper fuck, and wouldn’t be allowed to eat until that was done. The Master would pile them into the trunk of the car then, and take them home for supper. Once in a while they’d go out to a restaurant if they were still clean enough, but it was rare after a whole Saturday for them not to have at least some cum on them. 

Once they were home, Freddie and Mikey would go upstairs and have a bath and an enema, get all clean and then come down for supper, which the Master always made for them. It was usually something healthy, but that was fine. They got another pill with it to stop them getting sore, then they would eat, and then watch a movie or play board games with the Master for a while. Then, around nine o’clock, the Master would fuck them both as hard as he could, put the biggest dildos in the house inside them, gag them, and tie them to the end of his bed on their doggie beds for the night. Freddie always slept soundly on Saturday nights, curled up next to Mikey with their Master sleeping not far away. They were always restful days, full of fun and relaxation and Saturdays always helped Freddie recover from the last few days, and reminded him of how much his Master cared for him and loved him. 

And Freddie loved his Master back.


	7. Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I can't believe it took me this long to write the last chapter of this! I want to thank you guys for sticking around, and for reading this pervy little thing. I'm still totally blown away by the amount of attention that it got. I guess I'm not the only one who likes this idea a lot! So thanks for that too! 
> 
> Since you guys like the idea so much and I do too, I decided that I'm going to turn this into a little series! I'm going to give some attention to some of the other boys Freddie knows, and also eventually write a sequel to this one set during Jay's early days of both school and enslavement. Updates are probably going to keep being really slow, so I'm sorry in advance for that, but I hope you all enjoy! And thanks one last time for reading Freddie's weekly adventures!

Sundays were definitely the quietest day in Freddie’s week. He hardly got fucked at all for most of them, usually only in the mornings, but he spent almost that whole time tied up, which was fun. The Master always woke him and Mikey up at seven o’clock, untied them from the bed and carried them to the bathroom with their gags and dildos still in, only then taking the toys out and making them go to the bathroom. He cleaned them and put new toys in, usually ones that were a little smaller but that vibrated, and then he carried them downstairs to the kitchen. Freddie loved being carried around by the Master, it really made him feel like the Master was powerful and in-charge and like he was being taken care of.

The Master always tied them to chairs in the kitchen, and then ungagged them to feed them their breakfast by hand. Then he would put the gags back in, blindfold them and turn the vibrators up to the highest setting, leaving them there. Freddy and Mikey were to be very quiet and just sit for as long as they were left there. The amount of time he left them there changed, but usually Freddie thought it was about an hour before he came back.

The Master would then untie them from the chairs and lay them flat on them, butts on one side and heads on the other, and tie them there again to keep them from moving, their legs and arms tied to the chairs’ legs. He’d swap out their gags for rings, leave the blindfolds and vibrators on, and leave again. 

Freddie didn’t know who the people who came and fucked them after that were. When they talked, they did it quietly and not in voices he recognized, and they didn’t say each other’s names. It didn’t matter who they were—they were friends of the Master’s, and even if they weren’t, Freddie was tied to a chair and blindfolded, and even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be allowed to say no anyway. It would just be like the time in the mall when a man had picked him up while he was peeing in the urinal, taken him into a stall and fucked him without even asking, and then run away really fast. Freddie had obviously not tried to stop him or complained or anything, he’d just let it happen and then told the Master later, and the Master had patted his head for being such a good slave. 

Anyway, the toys in their asses were taken out and replaced with cocks, and the men also fucked their faces through the rings in their mouths. Once in a while Freddie thought a dick was familiar, but it was hard to tell for certain. Very rarely, though, there would be a dick that he was absolutely sure was the Master’s, which always made him feel nice. Sometimes they only got fucked five or six times, but sometimes it was more like twenty or thirty, and either way they were left there after it was done, unplugged so the cum ran down their legs, for a good while until the Master came in and cleaned them up with a sponge.

Once they’d been cleaned and had enemas again, Freddie and Mikey would be untied from the chairs and brought to cuddle with the Master in the living room for a while. But after that while, during which they usually didn’t do any sex, he would load up Freddie and Mikey into the trunk of the car and drive to Dr. Rottstein’s house. Dr. Rottstein had his clinic in the back of the house, and on Sundays he held a special clinic just for the neighbourhood’s slave boys so they didn’t have to go do a regular doctor who wouldn’t understand what they needed.

Sean was usually there, but he was almost always wrapped in Dr. Rottstein’s favourite black plastic and hanging from the ceiling, there for the other masters to fuck while the doctor examined the boys. Whichever of Freddie or Mikey wasn’t getting examined first would be put in the corner to wait. The examination was a normal exam; Dr. Rottstein weighed them on the scale, measured every part of them, and then put them in his exam chair for the rest. They were strapped in, arms to their sides and legs up in funny shoes called stirrups to keep their legs spread so Dr. Rottstein could see everything. He checked their pulses and listened to their hearts with a stethoscope, and looked in their eyes with a light and knocked their knees with a hammer. He looked under their foreskins and up their butts, sticking a camera on a tube up there to look inside. Usually then he fucked them before he tested how much room they had up there, with a special took that was like a dildo but that got bigger and thicker, and Dr. Rottstein expanded it until they couldn’t take it anymore and wrote down the measurement. 

After that they got more enemas and then Dr. Rottstein would give them their pills and shots, some in the arm and one needle right into their holes. They hurt a lot and Freddie didn’t like them one bit, but he never complained, because the Master said they were to make sure he stayed a good slave forever, and that was what he wanted.

The end of the checkup was the worst, though. Because that was when the Master untied Freddie, took off his collar and dressed him in normal clothes, and he had to go outside and wait for his mom to come get him. Usually she was waiting when he came out, and he had to stand there and pretend he wasn’t sad while they talked for a long time about boring adult stuff and how they should get drinks sometime even though they never did, and then Freddie didn’t even get to kiss the Master goodbye, though he did usually hug Mikey. 

It didn’t matter that he’d see them both tomorrow. Freddie didn’t like having to go back to his house and be a regular boy for a whole afternoon and night. Sunday afternoons were usually quiet, just staying at home, playing with Jay and sometimes watching a movie with mom, and he’d have his bath with Jay and go to bed at the regular time. Freddie did have to admit, even if he didn’t like it much, it was nice to have a night where he could just rest, because the week always tired him out so much. 

Being a slave was busy work, but Freddie loved every minute of it, and every Sunday night he went to bed exhausted, ready to dream of his Master and then wake up on Monday morning and start all over again.


End file.
